


This was not my plan

by Anglemoon77



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Memory Loss, Sub Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglemoon77/pseuds/Anglemoon77
Summary: After devising a plan to get revenge on the Pines, Bill turns himself human. But things don’t go according to plan when he loses his memories after he transforms. What will happen when Dipper finds a lost Bill Cipher with no memories of his past or what he is, just that he needs to find Dipper Pines? Will Dipper help the demon or put his own plans for revenge in to action? Or will his plans change as well? And what will happen when his memories return?This is a copy of my story on WattpadI wont be posting it all at once,  more like a few chapters a day for the next week or so.





	1. CH1 Cipher's Back

Dipper groaned as he ran through the forest back towards his cabin. The 22 year old had been doing some research and looking for some inspiration for his latest book when the rain had started. You would think he would be used to the Oregon weather by now seeing as he has lived here for the past year and a half and has visited almost every summer scene he was 12, but no. He hadn't even though about bringing a rain coat or umbrella with him. And he was pretty far in to the forest when the rain started and was probably still a couple of miles away from his cabin when he saw someone huddled up under a tree.  
The man who looked to be about Dippers age, give or take a year or two, was sitting on the ground hugging his arms trying to keep warm. He had on a pair of black pants and shoes, a white button up shirt with a yellow vest with his blond hair was sticking to his face, all of witch looked dirty and soaked from the rain.  
“Sir?” Dipper called. The man's head shot up looking curiously at Dipper. “Hey are you ok? What are you doing out here?” Dipper asked crouching down to the mans level. “I I don't know.” he answered. “I just woke up out here and I've been wondering around for a few days now.” “Do you know where you are?” Dipper asked. He shook his head no. “I don't remember anything,” the man said looking down. Dipper was now worried “he probably has amnesia or some thing” he thought. “Well that’s not entirely true,” the man said, “I do know something.” “What?” Dipper asked. “My name is Bill Cipher, and I need to fined Dipper Pines.”  
Dipper stared at the man in shock. That that was impossible they destroyed Bill years ago, how was he back and why was he even human? Dipper had no idea what to do. “Umm well I'm Dipper Pines.” Dipper finally said scratching the back of his neck. Bill's face lit up hearing that, “Reilly, you are? That’s great then right?” Bill said excited. “Umm well actually...” Dippers sentence was cut short by clap of thunder and lightening. Bill jumped and grabbed on to Dipper not just shaking from the cold any more. “Come on,” Dipper sighed standing up with Bill, “My house shouldn't be to far away now.” The two men then hurried back to Dippers house.


	2. CH2 Shower and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper arrive at Dipper's house and Dipper has some thinking to do.

Dipper was right they weren't very far and soon the cabin was in sight. Once the two were in side Dipper took Bill to the bathroom handing him a towel and a washcloth. “What are thees for?” Asked Bill. “So you can take a shower. I'll get you a change of cloths for when your done.” Dipper said as he started to leave. “Take a what?” Dipper turned around to see a very confused Bill staring at him. “A shower you know getting under the water and cleaning yourself off.” Dipper said looking just as confused as Bill. “Wait you want me to get more wet? But we just got out of the rain, and I'm already wet.” Bill said. Dipper sighed, “Bill this is so you can get clean. And it will be warm water not cold rain. Here take off your shirt.” Bill looked skeptical for a moment but decided to do what Dipper asked and removed his shirt dropping it on the ground.  
Dipper's eyes widened as he saw multiple cuts and bruises on Bill's arms and chest. Probably form running around in the forest the past few days. Dipper walked over to the shower and squirted some shampoo in his hand and began to put it in Bill's hair, he was glad it was still wet from the rain or this may not have worked. He then turned the shower on and turned to Bill. “Ok now take off the rest of your cloths and get under the water. Use this,” he held out the washcloth that he also put soap on, “to scrub off any dirt from yourself. And make sure you wash all the bubbles out of your hair, ok?” Bill nodded his head. “Ok good when your done use the towel to dry off, I will have some dry cloths for you to put on when you get out to.” Dipper added before leaving the bathroom so Bill could get undressed and start his shower. Later he came back in with a clean set of cloths for Bill, a pair of gray sweat pant and a black t-shirt.   
While waiting for Bill to come out Dipper changed in to dry cloths and began thinking of what he was going to do with Bill now. What happens when he dose get his memory back? It probably wasn't good for Dipper seeing as he was looking for him before he lost his memories. Actually this could be a great opportunity for him. If Dipper could find a weakness of Bill's he could use that against him if he got his memories back, it may even work on other demons or monsters from his dimension.   
Dipper's stomach growled, realizing the demon was probably starving also he went to the kitchen and made them some sandwiches. As he was working on them he heard the shower turn off and not long after Bill came out looking for Dipper. “Dipper, Dipper where are you?” “In here” Dipper called from the kitchen. “What are thous?” Bill asked eyeing the sandwiches. “Sandwiches, its food you eat it.” Dipper explained taking a bite of his own. “ I thought you would be hungry so I made you one.” Bill took an experimental bite of his before completely devouring it. Dipper chuckled to himself before heading back to the living room and setting up the couch for Bill.   
“You can sleep out here for tonight until I can set something better up for you.” Dipper told him. Bill nodded. “Thank you Dipper” Bill said hugging him. “For what?” he asked “For letting me stay here.” Bill said smiling as he let go of Dipper. “Ok well goodnight.” Dipper said heading to his room. “Goodnight.” Bill yelled back snuggling up under his blanket before drifting off to sleep.


	3. CH3 Next Mornng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the next morning.

The next morning when Bill woke up he sat up looking around Dipper's living room. A noise was coming from his stomach. He poked at his stomach trying to figure out why it was making noise. “It did that last night before I ate so I'm probably hungry again,” Bill though. But he had no idea how to make sandwiches of any type of food for that matter. He was wondering if he should go and wake Dipper up when Dipper walked out in to the living room.  
“Morning Bill” Dipper said yawning a little. “Hungary?” “Yes!” Bill answered. “Ok then I'll go make us some breakfast,” Dipper said walking in to the kitchen with Bill fallowing him in, “What's a breakfast, is it like a sandwich?” Bill asked. Dipper laughed, “No Bill breakfast is a meal you eat in the morning or when you get up. There are other meals in the day to like lunch in the after noon and dinner at night. You can eat different types of food at each meal.” Dipper explained as he started to make some coffee for himself. He decided to make something simple and just poured both men a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice for Bill. Bill watched dipper eat his cereal before doing the same.  
After breakfast Dipper put there dishes in the sink before putting Bill's clothes in the dryer and starting it up. All with Bill fallowing him and asking questions about each task. “Ok so when the dryer makes a buzzing slash beeping noise it means the cloths should be dry. Then you can take them out and put them back on,” Dipper told him. “So what do I do until then?” Bill asked. Dipper didn't know what to have Bill do, maybe he could watch tv or something. Dipper turned on the tv and told Bill how to work the channel up and down and the volume buttons on the remote.  
Once Bill was all set up Dipper went to his study to try and wright in his new book. He was having major writer’s block witch was why he had go in to the forest yesterday, but the rain cut his visit short and with it raining again today so he was not going to go anywhere today ether. After a couple of hours he finally gave up and went to check on Bill who was not where he had left him. “Crap,” Dipper said as he began to look for Bill only to find him by the washer and dryer struggling with the buttons on his shirt. He rolled his eyes and went to go help him. “He's like a little kid, needing help getting dressed and acting so curious.” Dipper thought. “Thanks,” Bill said with a smile on his face and pulling his yellow vest over his head.  
The rest if the day was spent with the two talking, mostly Bill asking questions about various thing and Dipper explaining them to him. “So how long have we known each other?” Bill asked. Dipper just stared at him,”Well I guess for a wile. We met when I was 12 but we haven't seen each other since then. That was why I was so surprised to see you.” Dipper said, “And also because your supposed to be dead,” he thought to him self. “Oh so we weren't really friends then were we?” Bill said looking down. “But we can change that. We can be friends now!” Bill added looking up with a big grin. “Sure we can,” Dipper said smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swere the chapters get better and longer soon


	4. CH4 The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper go on a small adventure in the forest.

A couple weeks had passed and Bill was beginning to get the hang of things around the house, although he still had questions for Dipper from time to time. Bill was also acting more like his old self as well, trying to scare Dipper and even purposely trying to annoy him. One time when dipper refused to give Bill coffee he would repeatedly poured salt in Dipper's coffee, and each time he made a new cup Bill would just pour more in to that one until Dipper finally agreed to let him have a cup.  
Big mistake. Bill was extremely hyper for about 3 hours after, running and climbing in and around the house talking about a mile a minuet. Dipper decided to never let him have coffee ever again. Bill had also begun to call Dipper pine tree after seeing his old hat and other items with a similar tree on them that Dipper owned. All and all things weren't to bad.  
Dipper groaned swiping his hand across his desk effectively knocking most of the stuff on it to the floor and then planting his head on the desk. His writer's block had yet to evade him and it was getting on his nerves. Maybe he should go back out to find some more inspiration in the forest, or at least get out of the house for a bit. “Hey Bill!” Dipper hollered. “Yea Pinetree?” Bill yelled back from the living room where he was reading. He had gained a real interest in books as of late. “I'm going out for a bit, do you wanna come?” Dipper asked as he walked in. Bill's face lit up with excitement, “YES!” He said almost to excitedly. Dipper chuckled to himself seeing Bill act that way, for some reason seeing the demon happy like that gave him this warm feeling, but he just brushed it aside for now. “Ok then get your shoes on and lets go.”  
Along the way Bill pointed out lots of things to Dipper and asked more questions about them. He was acting like a small child exploring a new place they had never been before, and Dipper had to admit it was kinda cute. “Oh oh Pinetree look at this,” Bill said running to Dipper with a dead bird in his grasp. Ok maybe not all the time. “Eew Bill put that back that's disgusting,” he yelled, “of course he would find that interesting” Dipper thought. Bill just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to what he was doing before. Dipper watched as he went back to what ever it was he was doing before spotting a group of trees that seemed to get Dipper's attention. They looked cool the way they seemed to have grown twisting around each other. It was weird he should have see them before but I guess that’s what happens when your looking for mysterious creatures instead of just looking at the nature around you.  
Dipper began to quickly sketch the trees in the journal he had brought with him, in case he needed it, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Wait quiet, that wasn't right. Dipper closed the journal and looked around noticing the demon was no where to be seen. “Shit where did he go?” Dipper thought looking around for him. When he did find Bill he ran up to him, “Don't run off like that again! You don't know your way around hear like I do! I don't need you getting lost out here or worse.” “But I didn't run off, you did.” Bill said. Dipper just looked at him. “I went and put the bird back and when I looked up you were gone.” Dipper wanted to yell at the demon, but he was right Dipper had left he had just assumed that Bill was following him. “Oh well then I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just worried something had happened to you.” Dipper couldn't help but see the blush that appeared on Bill's face after he said that. “Why is he blushing?” Dipper thought.  
Dipper looked at his watch, it was getting late they should probably head back now. “Come on it's getting late.” Dipper said grabbing Bill's hand and leading them back to the house. “This was lots of fun, we should do stuff like this together again some time.” Bill said his voice trailing off at the end. “Yea we should.” Dipper added. When they got back Dipper noticed Bill's blush had darkened. “Bill are you ok?” He put his hand on Bill's forehead and his own to compare them, “ your not getting sick are you?” “What's that, is it bad?” Bill asked almost sounding scared. “No not usually but, I don't think your sick any way. It may have just been from running around outside so your fine.” Dipper said taking his hand from Bill's head. “I'll go make us some food you can come in when ever you want.” “Was I just worrying about Bill? What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be looking for his weaknesses to destroy him and yet hear I am worrying over him twice today.” Dipper thought to himself, but to be honest he wasn't so sure he wanted to destroy him any more. “And what was with all his blushing too?”


	5. Ch5 Feelings

Bill looked at the pan he had placed on the stove. It should be hot now right? He poked the pan but it was still not hot yet, a little warm but not hot. Bill was trying to surprise Dipper by making breakfast for him today. Right now he was trying to make pancakes but the stupid pan was not heating up, so Bill turned the heat all the way up and then stuck his hand in the pan to check the temperature. This time it was hot, very much so. Bill let out a cry of pain quickly pulling his hand back, holing it to his chest and knocking the pan on the floor. This of course woke Dipper who came running in to see what happened.

“What happened?” Dipper asked worry plastered all over his face. “Well I was trying to make breakfast but the pan wasn't heating up fast enough so I turned it up all the way and touched the pan to...” “You touched the pan!?” Dipper said in disbelief. He quickly grabbed the hand that Bill was holding and stuck it under the facet running cold water on it and going to get the first aid kit, after turning off the burner. “You don't test how hot a pan is by touching it that's how you get burned Bill.” Dipper said as he began to put burn cream on the demon's hand. “If you want to test it you can put your hand near it or drip some water on it, but don't touch it!” Bill nodded his head. “Ok. I was just trying to do something special for you today but I guess that’s ruined now?” Bill said sadly looking down. “No it's not, I still think it was sweet of you to try this for me. And hey we can still make breakfast together.” Dipper said as he finessed with Bill's hand. “Really?” Bill asked, a big grin on his face. “Sure. There we go all done. It should be better in day or two, most likely two.” Dipper said, “ Now come on lets make some food.” 

The rest of the day went by smoothly with the two making all there meals together. Dipper showed Bill how to make different types of food and how to not hurt himself while doing so. The kitchen was full of laughs as they messed around in the kitchen. Dipper hadn't had this much fun with Bill since he got here. The next day Bill tried again to cook for Dipper, but this time it went by with out injury as Bill just made cereal. That night, before they went to bed he checked on Bill's hand witch had healed quite nicely. “Ok Bill your hand is all better, now I don't want you hurting yourself again got it?” “Ok Pine tree.” “Well goodnight.” Dipper said patting Bill on the head. “Night” Bill was still sleeping on the couch as Dipper really didn't have any where else for him to sleep.

Dipper woke up with his mouth dry and having a terrible taste to it. Groaning he rolled over to grab the water bottle he kept on his nightstand if he got thirsty at night. Of coarse it was empty. He swung his legs over the bed and walked in to the kitchen to refill it. As he was going back to his room he saw Bill sitting up on the couch. “Oh sorry did I wake you?” Dipper asked. “No I’ve been awake. Just having trouble going back to bed.” Bill said. Dipper didn't know what possessed him to say this but say it he did. “Do you wanna come sleep with me?” 

Bill's head shot up looking at Dipper not quite sure how to respond. “Come on,” Dipper said waving his arm over for Bill to fallow. “It will be more comfortable that the couch.” Dipper scooted over making room for Bill to clime in and cuddle next to Dipper. Bill's face was very red from how close the two were, and even though he couldn't see it Dipper also had a light blush forming on his face as well from seeing how cute the demon was being.

Bill was the first to wake up that morning. At first he didn't remember where he was until he felt a pair of arms holding him. He looked up to see that both his and Dipper's faces were just inches apart. Dipper's eyes open to see a madly blushing Bill. “Dam he looks cut like that.” Dipper thought. “Morning Bill” “Uhh m..morning” Bill stutters as his blush darkens looking away from Dipper. Dipper tuns his head away scratching the back of his neck. “Hey lets go get some breakfast. There's no need for us to stay in bed all day.” Dipper said and soon getting out of bed. Breakfast was simple, just cereal and burnt toast courtesy of Bill who, Dipper would admit was getting better at cooking. 

The rest of the day when by just as smoothly as yesterday. With just as many shenanigans as before, if not more. The two were really becoming close. That night the two were sitting on the couch watching the end of a show when Bill asked Dipper something. “Hey umm Pine tree can I ask you something?” “Sure what is it?” Dipper responded. “Well I um...” Bill didn't know how to ask Dipper this, he really didn't understand what it was he was trying to ask in the first place. “Why do I feel different around you?” Bill finally blurted out. Dipper just raised an eyebrow at him, but before he could respond Bill continued. “It's just that I'm always nerves around you now, but I still always want you to be with me even though my stomach feels weird and face gets hot sometimes. And I always want to impress you or make you happy. I didn't feel like that when I first got here but I do now. Is there something wrong with me?” 

Dipper just looked at Bill taking in every thing he had said a slight blush forming an his face. “Well Bill I think your feeling love.” “How can you tell?” “Weellllll,” Dipper said looking away from Bill his blush getting darker. “ I think I have feeling like that for some one too. But its a bit different, I'm always wanting to protect him and make sure he's not hurt. I also love being with him to.” Dipper finally said. Bill looked down. It hurt, he didn't know why but hearing Dipper say he had feelings for someone else just hurt. “Bill wanna know something people do with the person they love?” “Wha...” Bill's reply was cut short as Dipper smashed his lips on to Bill's both having massive blushes across there cheeks.. “And by the way, the person I fell in love with is you.” Dipper said before kissing the demon again. The kiss was sloppy but neither of them cared, and soon both melted into the kiss.


	6. Ch6 Now it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford asks for some help from Dipper taking him from Bill for the afternoon.

Bill looked up at his boyfriend's sleeping face. Dipper had both his arms wrapped around Bill causing him to nuzzle into Dipper's chest. The past few days had been a bliss for the new couple, although awkward seeing as Bill had no clue what to do with being in a relationship, but they got over it soon enough. Bill loved cuddling with Dipper and would often hang off him though out the day, not that Dipper cared.

He took another look up at Dipper and leaned up to kiss him. Soon Dipper began to kiss back leaning into the kiss. After Bill pulled away Dipper opened his eyes, “So I guess this means you want me to get up so we can make breakfast then?” Dipper asked. “Or we could just stay in bed and cuddle for a bit.” Bill said. “That works to.” Dipper said pulling Bill close to him again and nuzzling his face in his blond hair. But not long after they both heard the unmistakeable sound of Dipper's phone ringing. Bill whined as Dipper groaned rolling over to grab his phone. “Hello. No you didn't I was just getting up any way. What really? Is she ok?” Dipper said sitting up, “Ok that’s good. Yea I can come in for a bit then. Yea I'll head over as soon as I can, bye.” Dipper said hanging up the phone. “Sorry Bill do you think you will be ok by yourself for a few hours?” Dipper asked, “Grunkle Stan needs me to fill in for a shift at the shack today.” “Yea I'll be fine.” Bill said. “Ok I should be back by 3, don't burn yourself, and I'll try to pick us up some food.”. Dipper said giving Bill a kiss before heading out he door. “Love you” Bill hollered before Dipper left.

When Dipper arrived at the shack he greeted his grunkle before heading to the register. The day was pretty uneventful, mostly going by slowly with it getting busy for short periods of time. Dipper found himself thinking about Bill off and on though out the day and wishing he had a way to check on him. So when it came time for his shift to end he was glad to return home, and an hour earlier than expected too.

Before he left Ford came up from his lab and saw Dipper. “Dipper I'm glad I caught you.” “Huh why is some thing wrong grate uncle Ford?” “No the opposite actually. I was wondering if you would like to help me with some research I'm doing right now?” Ford asked. “Yes I would love to.” Dipper said excitedly. “Ok then come down to my lab with me .” Ford said waving his hand for Dipper to fallow.

The lab was still in the basement behind the snack machine, the only thing that changed was the pass code after some kids accidentally opened the door when they were messing around with it. Luckily no one believed them when they tried to tell every one about it. And when they tried to prove it Ford had already changed the code so the door did not open. Dipper couldn't remember the last time he had been down here, it had to of been at least 5 years ago when he was still 17 before he moved out.

“So Great Uncle Ford what are you researching by way?” Dipper asked. “Well you see I picked up a weird anomaly here in Gravity Falls a couple of months ago but it disappeared. I know you like to go out to the forest for research for your book so I thought you could help me figure out what it might be.” Ford explained. “Ok that sound cool. Do you have any idea what it might be?” “Not at all. But when I do find out you'll be the first to know and when I find out the exact location of the anomaly I'll take you with me to check it out.” Ford said. They then began to run thought diffident possibilities and scenarios for the anomaly, by the time Dipper looked at the time it was after 5.

“Shit.” Dipper said looking at the time, he told Bill he would be back over two hours ago. “Something wrong?” Ford asked looking concerned. “No it's just that it's getting late.” Dipper said. “No it's not its barely 5:30.” Ford said looking at the clock. “Did you have plans or something?” “Well umm you see...uhhh... I.. ” Crap what was he supposed to say? I need to go home to my boyfriend Bill Cipher, I promised I would be back by 3? No, did it look like he had stupid written on his face? “Ummm.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. Ford smirked, “It's fine, go have fun on your date.” “My what!?” Dipper exclaimed. “No no no that's not whats going on.” Dipper tried to explain. “Yea sure because you weren't spaced out all day at the register with a blush. Trust me I was young once to I know what it's like, you'll be fine.” Ford said patting him on the sholder. Dipper just stood there a blush forming on his cheeks. “I'm leaving.” He finally said grabbing his stuff and heading for the elevator. Ford just chuckled to himself as he continued his work. “Those kids grow up so fast,” he thought. 

By the time Dipper got hone it was almost 6. He had gone through the drive though at a fast food place and got both him and Bill each two cheese burgers and fries. “Bill I'm back!” he yelled as he came in. Bill hugged Dipper, “Pine tree you said you would be back by 3, that was hours ago.” Bill said sadly looking up at Dipper. “I know, I'm sorry,” Dipper said ruffling Bill's hair. “I got caught up in something and didn't realize how late it was getting. But I got food if your hungry.” Dipper said kissing him on the cheek. “What did you get?” Bill asked looking at the bag in his hand. “You’ll see.” They ended up eating on the couch watching a movie that was on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally was writing this chapter I was doing it on my phone while some of my friends were at a magic the gathering tournament or something. But after I was about half way done my finger slipped and I deleted it all instead of saving it. I almost cried.


	7. Ch7 Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has and "important" question for Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is my attempt at smut in this chapter.

As they ate there food Bill looked up at Dipper. “Pine tree I have a question about something.” Bill said. “What ?” Dipper said with some food still in his mouth. “So I was watching TV earlier and, uh … whats sex?”

Dipper began coughing choking on the food in his mouth after hearing Bill's question. “Bill can you -cough- repeat that I don't think -cough- think I herd you right.” Dipper said still choking. “I asked what sex was. Is it something bad?” Bill asked looking confused. “No I just was not expecting that from you.” He said finally over his coughing fit. “How about I explain after dinner ok?” Dipper suggested. “Ok that’s fine Pine tree.” Bill said as he began to eat his second burger. 

After dinner Dipper continued to avoid the question Bill had brought up, how was he supposed to explain that any way? “Pinetreeeee.” Bill was sitting on the bed waiting for Dipper to come out of the bathroom. “You said you would explain after dinner, but that was hours ago.” Bill said. Dipper came out of the bathroom and got in bed and rolled over to face Bill. “Bill it's kinda hard to explain” “ Then why don't you just show me?” “Well you need at least two people to do it right.” Dipper said looking away from Bill. “Then do it with me.” Bill said, “just tell me what to do.” Dipper sighed sitting up, “Bill listen, sex is something you do with someone you love a lot, and is considered very intimate. I don't want to force you to do something you might regret.” “I won't please Pinetree.” Bill said. Dipper looked at Bill considering what to do. “Ok Bill. But promise me one thing, if you feel uncomfortable or want to stop at any point you tell me. Got it?” Dipper said his voice completely serious. “Ok I will.” Bill replied. “OK then.” Dipper pulled Bill into a kiss. 

He licked Bill's bottom lip asking for entrance that Bill happily granted. The kiss became heated quickly as Dipper slipped his tongue into Bill's mouth exploring every inch of it. Bill let out a muffled moan as Dipper deepened the kiss, he had never felt like this before, and right now he was loving it. Dipper slowly lowered them so that he was on top of Bill laying on the bed. When the need for air was to much the two separated, a string of saliva connecting there lips. Dipper began to kiss down Bill's jawline down to his heck where he began to nip and suck on the sweet tasting flesh. When Bill let out a particularly loud moan after he bit down on his neck Dipper knew he had found his sweet spot and began to focus his attention there making sure to leave a good bruise there. Bill's breath hiked in his throat as Dipper slowly slid his hand up Bill's shirt before removing it completely. “Pine tree I..I.” “Do you want me to stop?” Dipper asked concern in his voice. Bill shook his head looking away. “It will be ok I promise.” Dipper said giving him a quick kiss. “Ok. I'm sorry.” Bill said. “ No need to be sorry Bill.” Dipper said as he began to continue.

Dipper's hands began to roam Bill's chest and waist seeking out any sensitive spots and teasing thous areas. With every touch Bill would get hit by a new wave of pleasure letting out small wines and moans, he could already feel his pants getting tight. He involuntarily bucked his hips when Dipper's hand went to his waistline. Dipper looked down seeing the bulge in Bill's pants. “Pine tree it.. aahhh” Bill's sentences was cut short when Dipper began to palm Bill though his pants. Bill pushed his hips into Dipper's hand trying to get more friction. Bill let out a gasp as Dipper hooked his fingers in his pants yanking them down along with his boxers leaving Bill completely naked below Dipper. Bill's blush deepened and spread over his face and neck, and his mimber was already hard and dripping precum. “Pine treeeeee” Bill wined pulling at Dipper's shirt indicating he wanted it off. Dipper sat up and pulled both his shirt and pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. Dipper then leaned down and began kissing and nipping at Bill's hips and thighs. All the while Bill was moaning a writhing in pleasure beneath him bucking his hips desperately trying to get some sort of friction. 

Bill's eyes flew open and his breath hiked as Dipper slipped a finger in him. “Ahhh Pine tr...reeeee what are...ahhh are y-you doing? Nnngh” Bill stuttered. “I need to prepare you first” He said adding a second finger making Bill cry out again. Dipper soon added a third scissoring and pumping them in and out stretching Bill out even more. All the while bill's moans filled the room. When Dipper thought it was good enough he removed his fingers. Bill wined at the loss. “Don't worry you'll get something much better.” Dipper said as he pulled his boxers off. He positioned himself ready to thrust in, but looked up at Bill one more time. “Are you sure you want to do this? It's not to late to...” “YES! Please Pine tree I need you.” Bill yelled cutting Dipper off. Dipper wasted no time thrusting into Bill. Bill let out a loud cry and latched onto Dipper digging his nails into his back no doubt leaving marks. Dipper waited for a bit to let Bill adjust before he began to move. He pulled out till just his tip was still in before plunging back in. Bill was a moaning mess beneath Dipper bucking his hips to match Dipper's pace until Dipper hit a spot that made Bill cry out louder than ever. “Found it.” Dipper exclaim. Bill was too busy writhing in pleasure to question what he found, he just hoped Dipper would do it again. And he did. Dipper hit his prostate again and again, he could feel his release coming closer and reached between them to pump Bill's mimber. “P p pine.. tr...ahhh..reeee some th.. aahhh thing is coming out.” Bill studdered. “Let it.” Dipper said. Bill just nodded his head before screaming Dipper's name as he came on there chests arching his back inhumanly high off the bed. Bill's release pushed Dipper over the edge soon after. Dipper collapsed on to Bill breathing heavily. “That” Dipper breathed out, “was sex.” Bill rolled his head over to face Dipper. “We should do it again some time.” Bill said panting. “Only if you want to,” Dipper said kissing Bill before both of them fell asleep.

The next morning Dipper was the first to wake up, he looked down at Bill who was sleeping soundly with his head on Dippers chest. Dipper blushed realizing that they were both still naked. This wasn't the first time he had done this kind of thing with someone or with a guy for that matter, but it felt different this time though. Bill began to stir and soon woke up looking up at Dipper. “Morning.” Dipper said giving him a quick kiss. Bill yawned and stretched before saying good morning back. Dipper got out of bed and went over to the closet to get some clothes for himself. 

“Ahhg.” Dipper turned around to see Bill sitting on the floor with a distressed look on his face. “I...I can't get up.” He said looking at Dipper. “Shoot I guess I went a little hard on you last night, sorry.” Dipper said walking over to Bill. “Here I'll help you yo the bathroom.” Dipper said holding out a hand for Bill to take. Bill slowly stood on shaking legs and walked with Dipper to the bathroom so he could take a shower. “You gonna be ok now?” Dipper asked. “Yea I think so.” Bill said. “Ok then I'm going to get dressed then make breakfast I'll leave some out for you when I leave.” Dipper said heading out of the room. “Leave? Where are you going?” Bill asked. “I have to go back to the shack today.” “But you did that yesterday.” Bill wined. “I know but they need my help. I promise that I wont stay late again.” Dipper said. “Can't I come with you? I could help out to, it would fun and I could...” “No!” Dipper yelled cutting Bill off a bit more harshly than he meant to. But taking Bill to the mystery shack was probably the worst idea. If Stan didn't recolonize him then Ford would, and Dipper didn't want to think what Ford would do if found out Bill Cipher was alive, he would probably try to shoot him. 

“Bill I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea, plus you aren't rely in the best condition to work, you should rest at home today. Anyway this is the last day I need to help them so I'll be here all day tomorrow.” Dipper said. “Ok .” Bill said reluctantly. “You survived a day without me yesterday you can survive today too.” Dipper said kissing Bill before heading out. Bill just lowered his head and placed his chin on the edge of the tub. He may have survived but that didn't mean he liked it. 

That day at the shack was basically the same as the day before. With it being winter they didn't get a lot of traffic till the holiday season, but that had come and gone weeks ago. When it was time for Dipper to head home he wasted no time in leaving. And making sure to avoid Ford so he wouldn't get pulled into helping him and being late again. When Dipper arrived back at his house he saw Bill laying on the couch with his head n his arms. “Bill?” Dipper called. Bill's head shot up looking at Dipper. “Hey you ok there Bill?” Dipper asked. “You don't have to go back tomorrow right?” Bill whined. “Nope.” “Good.” Bill said jumping on Dipper hugging him. Dipper sat on the couch and let Bill continue to snuggle up with him for a bit. “How about we make something to eat?” Dipper suggested standing up and heading in the kitchen.

Dipper opened the fridge to make lunch for him and Bill when he noticed how empty it looked. “Looks like it's time to go shopping again.” Dipper said more to himself than any one else. “OOO can I come with you this time pleeesssssee Pinetree?” Bill said. Dipper had yet to take Bill into town, he didn't think it would be the best idea seeing as Bill Cipher the one that took over the town and almost killed everyone was supposed to be dead. “Please Pine tree please.” Bill begged. “No you don't need to go with me.” Dipper said. “But why not, you never take me any where but the forest. Are you hiding something from me or,” Bill lowered his head looking at the ground, “or are you hiding me?” That hit Dipper hard, he had never meant to make Bill feel like he was ashamed of him or that he was hiding Bill away.“OK fine,” Dipper said. “But,” he added, “you will have to stay with me the whole time and you can't tell anyone your last name. Got it?” Bill nodded his head a huge grin covering his face and bouncing a little where he stood. He was so excited. Dipper laughed a little to himself, “OK then we will go a little later.” He said before giving Bill a peck on the lips.


	8. Ch8 Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go shopping and Bill gets some strange visions.

The two got in to the car to head in to town. Bill was bouncing with experiment in the passenger seat a large grin on his face. Dipper turned the car on and began down the road to the store. Bill practicality had his face plastered to the window the whole drive, he seemed so interested in the sites out side his window. When they arrived Dipper parked the car close to the front.

“Ok Bill here we are.” Dipper said getting out of the car. The two made there way in to the store, there wasn't to many people there considering what time it was. Dipper made sure to leave late so that there would be less crowded. He didn't want any unnecessary attention that could possibly expose Bill. Bill stayed next to Dipper for the majority of the trip only going ahead to get some items when Dipper asked, or staying with the cart when Dipper went to grab something. When they went to check out Bill helped bag the items while Dipper paid. the drive home was the same as the way there with Bill still interested in everything outside. After they arrived home they began to put things away.

“Hey Bill can you get the rest from the car?” Dipper asked. “Ok sure,” Bill said. As he was carrying the last bit in and idea popped in his head, Bill smirked as he put the bags down and hid behind the couch. “Bill are you coming back?” Dipper asked when his boyfriend was taking to long. Dipper walked into the living room and saw the bags by the couch. “What are... Gaaah!”

Bill jumped on top of Dipper tackling him to the ground.” Ha ha the great Bill Cipher has has captured Dipper Pines.” Bill said. "Biiilll get off" Dipper said pushing him off. "Ahg!" Bill hollered as his head collided with the side of the couch. "Oh my gosh are you OK?" Dipper asked sitting up. "Yes I think so. Ow." Bill replied holding the back of his head. "Are you sure?" Dipper said his voice lased with concern. "Yea," Bill said standing up and checking his hand. "Let's go put the rest of the groceries away." But as they continued to work Bill began to see flashes of images, things that seemed so familiar yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly he was in a forest, but everything was in a gray scale and a boy was in front of him. “You're insane!” The boy yelled as he seemed to drop something. “Sure I am, whats your point?” Wait was that him, did he say that?

“Bill you gonna just stand there or are going to help me?” Dipper asked. “What? Oh yea coming.” Bill said walking in the kitchen. “That was weird.” Bill thought. Suddenly Bill found himself in a strange place that was all blue surrounded by equations and what seemed to be blueprints for a machine. There was some one next to him to, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Then he was in some sort of building or just outside of I. Inside he saw ten people in a circle all looking up at him with fear in there eyes. “Ho ho ho, this is just to perfect, didn't you brainiacts know that the zodiac doesn't work if you all don’t hold hands?” Zodiac? What was he talking about, is it that circle o the ground they were standing on?

"Bill, Bill!" Dipper said snapping his fingers in front of Bill's face. "Huh?" Bill turned to see Dipper looking at him with more concern. "What?" Bill said confused. “You just spaced out for a full two minuets. You know what I don't care what you say, you're not fine. I'm taking you to bed." Dipper said taking Bill's hand and leading him to there room. "Piiiiine treeee I'm fine." He whined. “No you're not.” Dipper said sitting Bill on the bed. “Dammit I hope he doesn’t has a concussion.” Dipper thought as he checked the back of Bill's head. “What did you say.”Bill asked. “I didn't say anything.” Dipper said. “But you just said....” “Lay down. I'll finish up in the kitchen then come back later, ok. I don't want you getting any more hurt.” Dipper said. Bill snuggled up in the blanket trying to figure out what it was he just saw. Had thous been his memories? But that didn't make sens none of them did, and what was with that circle? Every time he tried to picture it he could only get pieces of it, it bugged him because it seemed important.

By the time Dipper came back Bill still hadn't figured it out but was getting there. He didn't know why a picture was so important. A triangle with one eye with a bow tie and top hat surrounded by a question mark, a bag of ice, lama, a stitched hart, a six fingered hand, glasses, a claw of some kind, a star, a shooting star, and finally a pine tree. Then it him, that was his wheel, suddenly thousands of images flashed in front of his eyes. 

Bill groaned holding his head as he tried to sort throw all the returning memories. He was Bill Cipher the greatest dream demon and he created this human form to kill Dipper Pines. And look who was laying helpless right next to him. With a simple wave of his hand blue chains wrapped around Dipper's wrists. This was too easy with just a snap of his fingers the chains would tighten waking Dipper. Oh the look on his face when he sees his boyfriend... That was right they were a couple. Memories of the past two months came back, Bill's hand lowered he couldn't kill his boyfriend. But Dipper caused him to loose weirdmageddon he was going to get revenge, but he's his boyfriend he can't, but he has to, but he can't. Bill was at war with himself in his mind, and every time he looked at Dipper it got worse. Bill got out of bed, he needed to get out of the house and get his thought strait. There where so many memories coming back he couldn't get his thoughts together. He walked out in to the forest, hopefully there he could calm down and figure out what to do.


	9. Ch9 Returning

Bill started to walk back to the house. He was exhausted, it had taken almost all night for him to clear his head enough to think straight. The blond had ended up meditating for at least two hours before finally being able to fall asleep, and even then his head was still full of questions. Mostly, what dose he do now? He still had his headache but then again he would be concerned if he didn't, after getting that much information running through your head your bound to have side affects. He decided he would keep up the act of having amnesia till he could figure out what to do now. Bill continued walking back to the cabin hoping Dipper hadn't woke up yet, then maybe he could sneak in.

Dipper rolled over expecting Bill to be next to him and was surprised when he didn't see him. He got up looking around for his boyfriend. It was strange Bill usually never got up first, and if he did he usually prefers to say in bed till Dipper got up. He looked outside to find Bill walking up to the front door. “Bill there you are. What were you doing out here?” Dipper asked. “Umm well it was so nice out I thought I could go out side.” Bill said coming up with the first thing that popped into his head. “Really? That's not like you to just wander off like that.” Dipper said. “I'm sorry pine tree I didn't mean to scare you.” Bill said with a small pout. “Well I guess its fine.” Dipper said giving Bill a kiss. Bill hesitated at first but began to kiss back. “ Are you ok Bill?” Dipper asked looking concerned. He was just now noticing how pale Bill looked. “Yea I'm fin pine tree.” Bill said. “If you say so.” Dipper said walking inside. Once in the kitchen Dipper began to get breakfast ready while Bill sat down at the table.

Dipper and Bill had just started breakfast when Dipper's phone rang, the caller ID showing it was Ford. Dipper picked up the phone." Hey great uncle Ford what's up?" "Dipper the anomaly that disappeared popped up again. But it has this strange energy source that I cant figure out. I need your help to sort it out." Ford said over the phone. Dipper looked over at the blond across the table, he had promised he wouldn't need to go back to the shack and he didn't what to leave Bill alone again. "That sounds great Ford, but I don't think I can come." "It's fine you can go." Bill said. "No it's fine I'll stay I don't need to go." The brunet said. "Dipper who are you talking to?" Ford asked. Both boys froze looking at each other for a moment. "Umm it's not important, but I don't think I will be coming over today." Dipper said. "No go they need you there I'll be fine." Bill said. "You sure?" Bill nodded his head putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "Ok it looks like I'll be over shortly. Just let me finish eating " Dipper said. "You know," Ford said, "you could bring your girlfriend with you. I'd love to meet her, Stan to." Dipper hung up the phone with out saying any thing ells to his uncle. No he would not bring Bill to the shack he knew how that would end, and it would not be pleasant. The two ate in silence for the rest of there meal, Dipper thinking about the news Ford had told him and about Bill's odd behavior. When they finessed Dipper grabbed his bag heading out but not before giving Bill a kiss. “Is it bad I hope he never regains his memories so we can keep this relationship?” Dipper thought. Unknown to him Bill was reading his thoughts. 

When Dipper arrived at the shack Stan let him in. “So wheres this girl you’ve been hiding from us?” Stan said “What!?” “Come on kid Ford said he could hear you talking to someone in the background when he called you. I bet she is still at your house.” “Grunckle Stan I can ashore you there is no girl hiding at my house.” Dipper said pushing past his uncle. Down in the basement Ford was already set up and going over some o the data. The author looked up at the sound of the elevator coming to a stop reveling the brunet. “So what's up with the anomaly now?” Dipper asked. “The energy readings were allover the place when it first popped up. But it seems to have stabilized now. I'm going to try to locate the anomaly but that may take a few days.” Ford said. “So what do you want me to do?” Dipper asked. 

Meanwhile back at the house Bill was pacing back and forth in the living room. He was even more confused than he was the night before. With a loud groan the demon flopped down on the couch with his hands over his face. What was he going to do? Part of him wanted to just continue with his original plan. But the other side was telling him that was wrong and he would regret it if he did, and that side at the moment was winning. But he couldn’t be falling in love with Dipper that wasn't how things worked, demons and humans don't mix. No matter how much he wanted them to. Bill froze, was he really just thinking that? Bill sat up, no he was not falling in love with the human he was just getting to close to him and this human form was messing with his emotions. Yea that was it. But why did he still want to abandon his plan? He decided to just keep up the act till he could sort everything out better.

When Dipper arrived home he found Bill still on the couch watching TV. “Sorry I was late again.” Dipper said sitting down next to Bill. “It's fine I was the one that told you to go.” Bill said looking down, he was still lost in thought. Dipper reached a hand down and lifted his boyfriend’s chin, claiming his lips. Bill hesitated at first but began to kiss back and even began to deepen the kiss. Dipper pulled Bill closer him with one hand tangling it self in the blond curls. Bill wrapped his arms around the human. One hand began to go up the back of Dippers shirt. Dipper stopped him taking his hands and leading them both to the bedroom where he laid Bill down and crawled on top of him. Bill caught on quickly, a blush forming on his face. “Wait am I really going to go along with this?” Bill thought. Dipper went back to kissing Bill before sliding his hands up the blond's shirt and discarding it in a forgotten corner in the room. And with that Bill gave in, moaning as the human above him bit down on his neck.


	10. Ch10 A Dream?

Bill sat up from his desk and looked around. He was in his study back in the fearamid, his desk was covered in papers detailing a plan of some sort. After looking over them he saw it was his revenge plan for the Pines, he also noticed that he was in his human form with a long yellow tail coat and black vest. What was going on? Bill grabed the book he got the transformation spell from and began to look though it to see if there were any side affects. It talked about malformed limbs, health problems, slight memory loss, and a variety of others. He closed the book and returned it to the shelf where it came from.

Leaving his study Bill walked down the halls of his fearamid. That dream had been so livid, if he didn't know better he would have thought that it had all been real. But that was impossible, a demon falling in love with a human was ridiculous, right? Bill found himself in front of a large metal door that led to his dungeon, he could here some thing from in side. Funny he didn't remember having any one in there, maybe he did have side affects after all. Shrugging his solders the demon walked in.

Chained to the wall with there hands above there head was a young brunet male. His hair was rated and down in his face, he looked thin and had cuts and bruise all over his bare chest and arms. The male didn't acknowledge Bill's arrival at all and just kept his head down. “Hey kid look at this. Like my new form?” Bill said holding out his arms and giving a little spin. “It's for this new plan I have in the works.” There was no response from the male, he just kept his head down. Bill scowled, “Hey I'm talking to you!” Bill summoned a whip hitting the boy across the chest with it causing him to jump and whimper in pain. “Good your still alive. Maybe if your still alive when I succeed you can have a cellmate, you could even meet his family if all gos well.” “ I hope you fail and never come back you monster.” The boy said in a hose voice head still down and spiting at Bill's feet. Bill whipped the boy again, “Careful what you do kid I could kill you right now, your rotting corps would do good in scaring the kid when I get him down here.” “Then do it, you obviously don't need me around any more.” The brunet said with a hint of sadness in his voice. “ You know what I will.” Bill said summoning a knife in his hand, stabbing the male in the stomach. The brunet's head shooting up as he gasped.

The anger Bill felt disappeared when he saw the male's face. The brown eyes that were staring back at him, were Dipper's. “Pine... tree?” Bill said in disbelief. The chains on Dipper's wrists vanished causing him to fall. Bill caught him and carefully laid him down in his lap. No no no this wasn't happening. “I really was just a toy, you didn't care about me at all.” Dipper said tears burning his eyes. “No that’s not true Pine tree.” Bill said tears threatening to spill down his face, “I can fix this, I'll make you better and get you some food, we can even get you your own room.” Bill began using his magic to try and heal the wound. “None of it meant any thing, you were just using me.” Dipper said now crying. “Pine tree you aren't listening to me.” Bill noticed his magic was not working on the wound it was just getting worse. “ You ….never loved ...me” Dipper said closing his eyes. “No no I did love you, I still do. If I had known it was you... please pine tree I'm sorry.” There was no response. “Pine tree?” Bill said shaking him. “ NO Pine tree, pine tree,” Bill poured all his magic into that spell trying to heal Dipper. “Please Pine tree wake up. Pine tree, Pine tree, Dipper please.” Tears fell uncontrollably down Bill's face and he didn't try to stop them.

“ _This is what you wanted right? Hes dead, you have gotten your revenge.”_ A voice said. “ No. No I don't want this.” Bill said still trying to heal him. _“But why? Is this not the plan_ _you_ _concocted, and the reason you gave your self a human form? Was it not to get close to the boy and cause him the same pain he caused you?”_ The voice asked. “I don't care about that any more, just bring him back please.” Bill begged. _“Well it seams that no longer matters Cipher you already succeeded in killing the boy.”_ The voice said. Bill sobbed holing Dipper's body. “Dipper I'm sorry please come back. Please, I need you.” All around him Bill could head his name being chanted. “Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill Bill Bill Bill!”

“ Bill....Bill...Bill wake up.” Bill's eyes shot open as he shot up from the bed and looked around. “Hey Bill are you ok? You were whimpering and saying my name in your sleep. ” Dipper said concerned. Bill just looked at Dipper not beveling what he saw. Slowly he reached his hand up and lightly stroked the brunet's cheek. “You’re alive.” Bill breathed as new tears started falling. Bill latched on to Dipper burring his head in to his chest and sobbing. “ What? Yes I'm still alive. What are you talking about?” Dipper asked wrapping his arms around Bill. “I..I had a nightmare.” Bill said still crying. “Shhhhh it's ok.” Dipper said rubbing Bill's back trying to calm him down. After Bill calmed down the two laid back down to go back to sleep, Bill snuggled closer to Dipper reaching up to kiss him. “ I love you I really mean it Pine tree.” “ I know you do, and I love you to” Dipper said kissing him back before going back to sleep. “I was right I'm not falling for him, because I already have.” Bill thought.

 

 

 


	11. Ch11 The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides it's time to tell Dipper the truth. But not before an unexpected visitor arrives.

It had been a few days now scents Bill had his nightmare and almost two weeks scents he regained his memories. He had decided he needed to tell Dipper the truth, but there was one thing keeping him from doing so. 'Is it bad I hope he never regains his memories so we can keep this relationship?' That, that one thought he herd from Dipper had kept him from telling the truth. Every time Bill would think about telling him the truth that one thought came back to him and he would change the subject. Dipper noticed that there was something bothering him, but every time he brought it up Bill would smile weakly and say that every thing was fine and that he shouldn’t worry. But Dipper wasn't convinced, after all Bill had been acting strange for the past few days. 

Bill was laying on the couch with an arm over his face trying to figure out just how he was going to tell Dipper. He couldn't keep up this charade much longer. A loud banging started coming from the door, absentmindedly Bill got up to answer it. “Good you're awake. Sorry I didn't call I.... Who are you?” Bill just stood there wide eyed at the man in front of him. There standing in the door way was Stanford (Ford) Pines. Bill opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it. Would Ford recognize his voice? “Bill was some one at the door?” Dipper said as he walked into the room stopping when he saw his uncle in the doorway. “Dipper who is this?” Ford asked. “ Um this is umm Bill my uhhh boy...friend.” Dipper said nervously. Ford looked between the two, Bill let out a nervous laugh. Ford's eyes seemed to widen with realization after that. “Grate uncle Ford you had something you wanted to talk to me about right? Let's go talk about it then somewhere more privet.” Dipper said quickly, grabbing Ford by the arm and leading him to his office and away from Bill. Bill, curious fallowed them and put his ear to the door listening in on them. 

Once Dipper and Ford were in the room Dipper closed the door and turned to his uncle. “Is that Bill Cipher?! What is he doing here?! How is he here?!” Ford said almost shouting. “I found him a few months ago out in the forest.” Dipper said. “And you let him in to your house?! And you said he was your boyfriend, you're dating Bill Cipher?!” Ford asked in disbelief. “No of course not, I just saw an opportunity and took it.” Dipper said. “What do you mean?” “ Bill has amnesia. He doesn’t remember that he's a demon or that he has powers. Think about it, if I can find some sort of weakness of his it may work on to the creatures from his dimension.” “So you don't have feelings for him?” Ford asked. “No. this is all part of the plan. Why would I have feelings for a monster like him?” Dipper said. 

Bill stepped away from the door, he had heard enough. Dipper was just using him. And to think he had actually began to have feelings for the human. Bill clenched his fists as the door opened. “Bill?” Dipper said. “ How long were you standing there?” “Long enough.” Bill said his eyes glowing red. 

Before Dipper or Ford had time to react Bill had Dipper pined to the wall by his neck. “You really thought you could deceive me the great Bill Cipher? Kid I have been playing this game long before you were born.” Bill said angrily. “But your amnesia.” Dipper choked out. “Oh I got over that weeks ago Pinetree.” Bill said summoning a knife in his free hand. “Bill let my nephew go. Now!” Ford said aiming his gun at Bill. “You stay out if this.” Bill said summoning blue ropes that wrapped around Ford pulling him to a kneeling position. “Now then,” Bill said turning back towards Dipper.

But instead of the scared Dipper in front of him he saw the tear stained face of the Dipper in his dream chained to the wall with cuts and bruises all over him. "No" Bill gasped backing away shaking and dropping the knife. "No no no" he watched as Dipper collapsed on the ground holding his neck. He had almost killed his pinetree, just like in his... . He had to get out of here, now. "Pine tree I ...I'm sorry" Bill ran out the door and into the woods with tears in his eyes.

Bill ran through the forest away from Dipper's house. Tears were threatening to spill down his face, he had messed up big time. Not only had he ruined his chances with Dipper by reveling he regained his memories, but he tried to kill him. He couldn't even go back to his dimension it would be to suspicious, everyone would ask why he didn't get his revenge like he had planned. He couldn't say it was because he had fallen in love with the human he was trying to destroy, he would be mocked and labeled as an outcast, a traitor. And like he said before, humans and demons don't mix no matter how much he wanted it to. It was too much, Bill collapsed by a tree and let his tears spill as he buried his head in his hands. Dipper was probably out looking for him with Ford planing on killing him. He had lost everything and there was nothing he could do about it.


	12. Ch 12 The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to apologize now for the length of the next few chapters, they are kinda short.

Dipper started at the door his hand still holding his neck. No no no that did not just happen. He hadn't meant any of that. Yes finding a weakness of Bill's had been his original intent, but he gave up on that a long time a go. "See he is still dangerous, we need to destroy him at all costs." Ford said getting up and starting to leave. "No! You can't!" Dipper yelled, he didn't even know he said it till the words left his mouth. Ford stopped and turned to Dipper shocked. "And why's that?" "Because.... I ...I ummm." Dipper looked away trying to come up with something. "You do have feelings for him don't you?!" Ford said even more shocked. Dipper didn't respond. "Dipper he's a monster, he is incapable of having feelings like that! I'm going to stop him with or with out your help, but please trust me this is for the good of everyone." Ford said. Dipper nodded his head and watched Ford head out the door. 

He sat there trying to rap his head around what just happened. Bill just tried to kill him but, he stopped. No he refused to believe that Bill didn't have feelings for him. If he really did get his memories back a while ago then why didn't he attack sooner? Dipper jumped up and ran out the door, he had to find Bill before Ford did.

Dipper pushed another branch away from his face as he continued through the forest. “Bill! Bill where are you?” He yelled. “Come on answer me please.” The brunette had been out all day looking for Bill but had come up empty handed. Where on earth could he have gone? Dipper shuddered at the thought of Ford finding him first. No Ford's car was gone when he left meaning Ford had most likely went back to the shack before starting his search. Dipper looked up the sun was starting to go down and it would be dark soon. He sighed turning back to go home, he had just run out of the house not prepared at all for an extended search. Truthfully he had hoped to find Bill quickly, but that had obviously not happened. Tomorrow he would start again, but more prepared this time and he will find Bill. 

Bill shivered as the cold night air set in. He wasn't really dressed properly to be out in the woods at night. After his break down Bill had started walking aimlessly through the forest. But what did he care? He had lost his world, just threw it away. Who was he kidding? It was all fake none of it had been real, Dipper had been playing Bill like an instrument and he had fallen for it. But why did it hurt him so much? He didn't need him. Who cares if he never got to see the brunette again, or hear is voice or his laugh, or get to feel the sweet embrace of thous arms as the wrapped around him, or or... . Bill could feel tears streaming down his face again. Dammit he cared. Why? Why did he still love him when Dipper obviously didn't return his feelings? Bill sat down in a hallowed out tree as a makeshift shelter and cried again. He had nowhere to go he couldn’t return to his world or back to Dipper's house both were equally bad.


	13. CH13 Lost and Found

Early the next morning Dipper set out again to find Bill. With his bag slung over his shoulders he set out in to the forest prepared to not return home till he found Bill. He had to explain himself, tell Bill how he really felt. It was late in the afternoon when Dipper finally caught a glimpse of him. He had almost missed the splash of yellow in the distance. But as soon as he saw it he ran to it.

Bill heard a nose behind him looking over is shoulder he saw Dipper running to him. Thinking the worst he ran. Even as Dipper called out to him he kept on running. He couldn't face Dipper, not now. Dipper finally caught up to Bill tackling him to the ground. Bill laid there a defeated look on his face . "Just do it" he said.

Dipper looked down at him confused, "Do what?" "Capture me, destroy me what ever I don't care any more." "What !?" Dipper exclaimed sitting up. "Isn't that why you came after me?" Bill asked, still not looking at him. "No. I came to explain myself and apologize. Bill I didn't mean any of what I said to Ford. Yes that may have been my plan when I first brought you home but I gave up on that a long time ago. Bill I love you." Dipper said. "No you don't." Bill said. "You're in love with the cute naive Bill Cipher, and that's not me any more." He said looking down tears forming in his eyes. "Bill I don't care if you don't have amnesia any more I still love you. "How can you say that?" Bill snapped looking up at him. "After everything I've done to you? I tricked Ford, almost caused the end of the world, and almost killed you more than once. Hell the only reason I created a human form was to get revenge on you. I would disguise myself as a human to get close to you and capture you. And if I was lucky I could get close to the rest of your family and get them to. How could you fall for a monster like me Pinetree? I don't deserve you." Bill sad looking down again, letting the tears fall down his face.

Dipper looked at the demon in front of him. "Bill. I don't care about any of that any more." He said reaching a hand out to cup Bill's face. "You've changed. I can see it you're not the demon from my childhood any more. And I am willing to start all over with you and give you another chance if you want." Bill starred at him through teary eyes. "I could be tricking you again, leading you in to a trap." Bill said. "Are you?” Dipper asked. Bill shook his head no looking down. “Are are you really ok with accepting me back?” Bill asked. Dipper leaned in and pulled the demon into a kiss. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck. When they finally pulled away for air Dipper put his forehead against Bill's. “Is that a good enough answer for you?” he asked. Bill nodded before pulling the human back in for a kiss. “I love you Pintree.”


	14. CH14 Shots Fired

It was getting dark by the time the two reached Dipper's cabin. The walk back had been in silences for the most part. They walked hand in hand mostly so Bill wouldn't run off. After there make out session in the woods Dipper suggested that they go back to his house. Bill was hesitant at first but decided to go along. When they got in Dipper went to the kitchen to warm up some leftovers for them assuming that Bill was hungry from not eating for about two days.

“What are we going to do about Ford?” Bill asked when Dipper came back with there food. “I'll think of something.” He said. “For now we can have you hide here. Hes off looking for you in the forest. After awhile he may think you just went back to your own world.” “I can't just hide in here forever kid you know that. Sooner or later someone will find out about me.” Bill said. “Who knows maybe he'll come around and accept you.” Dipper offered. “I doubt I'll be that lucky Pine tree.” Bill said. “Still we should both stay off of his radar until we come up with a better plan.” “Agreed.” Dipper said finessing the last of his food and took Bills plate to the sink to wash them.

After he was done Dipper came out to the living room to find Bill curled up on the couch. Dipper plopped down next to him warping an arm around him. Bill leaned into him taking in the warmth. “Don't worry I won't let anyone take away what we have. I love you and that's not going to change.” Dipper said. “Yea I know, I just have this bad feeling.” Bill said. “Come on lets get you cleaned up.” Dipper said getting up and holding out a hand to Bill. Bill took his hand and let himself get lead to the bathroom where the brunette began to clean and bandage him. The day after was quiet. Both boys talked about plans to keep Ford off there trail or convince him not to kill Bill. Non of witch really seemed like good ideas. The next day however did not go as smoothly.

Dipper had gotten up early to make breakfast that morning but was stopped by a pair of arms hugging him. Bill was holding tightly to him snuggled up in his chest. Not wanting to disturb the cuteness beside him he decided to lay there for a few more minutes before Bill got up. When Bill did finally start to stir Dipper looked down at the sleepy demon. “Morning cutie.” he said poking his nose. Bill scrunched up his face at the action. “I'm going to start breakfast. You come in when you're ready.” Dipper said getting out of bed. He had just got in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door he saw Ford standing there.

“Dipper do you know where Bill is?” He asked sternly. “Have you not found him yet?” Dipper asked avoiding Ford's question. “No not yet I am beginning to believe you may have found him,” Ford said looking behind Dipper into the house. “Do you think he may have gone back to his own dimension?” Dipper asked hoping to get his uncle to leave. “No. If he wanted to do that he would have used his powers back in the room, but he ran off instead.” Ford answered. “Have you gone to look for him yourself?” Ford asked looking Dipper in the eyes. “Yes I have.” he said looking down. “Dipper you must understand that...” Ford was interrupted by another voice. “Pinetree where did you put the band-aids? Some of them must have fallen off last night.” Bill said walking in to the living room. Dipper's eyes went wide hearing the demon's voice, the only thought going through his head was 'shit no'. Ford pushed past Dipper and into the house drawing his gun. “Cipher! There is no where to run this time.” he said. Dipper jumped up trying to stop his uncle. “Grate uncle Ford wa...”

Bang!


	15. CH 15 You Missed

 

Bang! The gun shot rang through the house. The body of a young man fell to the floor.

 

" **PINETREE!!!!** " Bill ran to the brunette laying on the floor tears forming. Ford stood there in disbelief, his hands shaking as realization hit him. He just shot his nephew. In his attempt to stop Ford Dipper was shot instead. Bill ripped his shirt off and began to hold it to the wound. "We need to take him to a hospital!" Bill said tears now falling down his face. "Why don't you just use your magic to heal him?" Ford asked. "If I could heal him I wouldn't have told you to take him to the hospital!" The blonde yelled. Bill scooped the unconscious male up in his arms. "If your not going to do anything then I'll take him myself." Bill said pushing past Ford. "Wait." Ford yelled out to him. He quickly opened the car. "Get in it will be faster." The way there Bill cradled Dipper while trying to keep presser to the wound in the back seat of the car trying desperately to hold back his tears.

 

Once they got to the hospital Bill ran in calling for help. Now he sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room his head in his hands, arms on his knees, and one leg bouncing. He was wearing a plain gray shirt one of the nurses gave him to replace the blood soaked one he had used on Dipper. He let his tears fall freely now, crying on and off and blaming himself. A nurse had given him a water bottle at some point telling him that it wasn't his fault and that there was no way he could have know the gun was loaded. Ford made up the story that he had been showing Bill the gun after he asked. Ford, believing that the safety was on, had pulled the trigger and fired the gun in Dipper's direction, hitting him in the shoulder.

Bill looked at the clock, Dipper had been in surgery for about an hour and a half. God it felt like it had been ten. Ford who had been pacing back and forth when not filling out paperwork, had finally sat down next to Bill. "Why?" Bill asked after a few moments of silence. "Why did you take the blame? You could have made up any excuse that could have gotten me in a lot of trouble. But you don't" "I am partly to blame to." He answered, " And I guess I could give you a second chance if Dipper really dose trust you." Bill looked up at Ford in surprise. "But if you do anything to hurt him I can promise I will end you for good." Ford said sternly. Bill only nodded his head, still not wanting to talk.

Another hour past and a nurse walked in holding a clipboard. "Mr Pines." She called. Both Ford and Bill stood. "How is he?"Ford asked her. "He lost a lot of blood but he is in a stable condition now. Luckily the bullet didn't hit any thing vital, but he will need t stay in the hospital for a few days.” She said. “Can we see him?” Bill asked. “He hasn't woken up yet but I can take you to him.” The nurse said. “And Mr Pines,” She said turning to Ford, “I would lock up or be more careful with your fire arms in the future.” “I understand.” Ford said.

 

Once in Dippers room Bill almost burst into tears all over again. He sat down next to the bed and griped Dipper's hand, holding it to his face. “I'm so sorry Pinetree.” He said close to tears. Ford put a hand on his solder trying to comfort him.

 

 


	17. Epilogue

Bill sighed as wiped the sweet from his forehead. He looked around at the freshly painted room that was now pink, all that was left was to put in the future. The blond walked out of the used to be study and in to his room where Dipper was sitting at the desk that they had moved in to there room, scents the study would be occupied soon. 

Over the past two and a half years Dipper had published his first book that had become an instant success and was now starting the first in a trilogy. He and Bill had also gotten married. A little over a year after the accident Bill had mustered up enough courage to propose to Dipper. He finally asked the question at the Northwest manner’s annual party. During one of the dances Bill finally spoke. “You know I love you so much right?” He asked as they danced. “Of course, and I love yo two Bill.” The brunet answered. “I don't think I have ever been happier for one of my plans to fail than I am now. Being in love with you is the best feeling in the whole world and I don't know what I would do with out you any more Dipper. And so...” Bill stopped and got down on one knee holding out a ring, “Dipper Pines will you marry me?” He asked. Dipper could only stair at the demon in front of him. Other dancers began to stop and watch to see what the brunet's answer would be. With tears in his eyes Dipper finally answered, “Yes. Yes yes yes.” Bill jumped up kissing him so happy to hear him say that. Everyone around them began to cheer, the loudest being Mable who was practically squealing. .

Even Ford and Stan were cheering. It had taken some time but with help from Mable both Stan and Ford had excepted Bill. Ford was still a little wary of Bill but did trust him much more now. 

Bill walked up to Dipper and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Hey.” he said giving him a quick kiss. “What you doing?” Bill asked. “Just finishing the last of the paperwork, then I'm going to work on my book some more.” He said “You work to much Pinetree.” Bill said slowly sliding his hands down. “Bill stop if I don't get this finished then Vanessa won't be able to get here till next year.” The two had applied for adoption and were getting a little girl Vanessa in two months, if Dipper could get all the paper work done. “ Calm down the deadline is next week and you're already almost done. So why not have some fun while we can still have some alone time.” Bill said with a smirk his hands now sliding up Dipper's shirt and kissing his neck. Dipper couldn't help but sigh in content at his husband's actions. “Fine.” He said finally, standing up and letting Bill lead him to the bed where they lied down.

Bill fully removed Dipper's shirt but stopped seeing the scar on his shoulder. “Bill it's ok.” Dipper said already knowing what was going on. “It's not your fault remember and look I'm fine now.” “I still don't like seeing it. It reminds me that I almost lost you once, and some of the blame dose fall on me I can't let Sixer take all the blame.” Bill said lightly touching the scar. “You know what it reminds me of?” Dipper asked. Bill shook his head. “ It reminds me of the time I saved you, and that I would gladly do it again if it meant protecting you.” Dipper said. Bill pulled him in to a heated kiss. “ I love you so much.” “ I love you to.” Dipper said before continuing the kiss wrapping his arms around the demon that was once his enemy. This definitely was not what the two had planed three years ago when they had met in the forest on that rainy day. But neither of them seemed to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawww, isn't that adorable? so how did you like my first fanfic. I do have some more ideas that i just need to finish/start working on, but I do hope to post them soon.


End file.
